


He'll Take it.

by shamelesskyblue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesskyblue/pseuds/shamelesskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy finds out about Mickey being gay and hes not happy...that mickey didnt tell him. Set betwen S4 and S5</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Take it.

**Author's Note:**

> some revisions made. :)

Its been six days since Ian got out of bed. He seemed to be okay now. He was talking, eating, laughing a little. Mickey wouldnt call it happy but he was better than he was when he was lying around dead to the world in bed. Ian had to go to his house to watch Liam for a few hours so Mickey decided to walk him to the Gallagher house on his way to get his hair cut. It was way too long for his tastes and while Ian and everyone else seemed to like his longer do, it was driving Mickey nuts.

When he was all freshened up ,Mickey went home to have a beer and wait for Ian to be done with babysitting. Maybe take a nap. He came through the door of the Milkovich home to find his brother Iggy sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He hadnt seen him in weeks. "The fuck you doin here?" Mickey says walking to the kitchen. "I live here fuckhead. Remember?" Iggy said from the couch. "So where is he?" Mickey stoppefd mid reach in the fridge. He was hoping none of this would come up with his brothers. He was hoping that if they heard about what happened they wouldnt bring it up or would just fuck off all together. He grabs his beer. "The fuck you talking about?" He says popping the can open. "Your boyfriend or whatever. The Gallagher kid. Heard you two were shackin up here"He stand and turns around to face his brother. a serious look on his face. One that the usually more mellow of the Milkovich siblings donned when he was pissed. Micley set his beer down ready for a fight. He knew the day would come when he had to face his brothers. No doubt they would want to beat up their fag of a brother to please Terry. Defense mode kicks in. "Fuck you Iggy. You dont know shit about me. I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I kick it shut." Iggy dosent move which surprises Mickey. When they were younger those wouldve been fighting words. Iggy and he would brawl right there on the floor while Terry watched happily and giving pointers to them on how to hurt each other best. But Iggy didnt do anything. He simply says "You could have told me dickhead. Youre my brother." Now Mickey is stunned. " I dont care that youre gay man. I dont. All that shit dad had us do. All the fag bashing and shit. I never agreed with him. I was afraid of him. We all were." Iggy sat back down and Mickey slowly followed. He wasnt expecting this. Iggy wasnt the most violent of the brothers but he didnt think this would have happened. "You dont...you dont care that Im with a guy?" It wad tough to say it in front of Iggy but fuck it. Its all out in the open now. "Naw man. Not sure about Joey and Colin. havent talked to them about it yet. But like I said, we're family. Wasnt expecting tha though man. I mean it makes sense now but shit. Angie Zago? Youre wife? You got a kid dude. Knocked a chick up before I did" Iggy said woth a laugh to which Mickey visably flinched. " What?"asked Iggy.  
Mickey never talked about it with anyone. His head was hanging now. Feelings from that day from on that fucling couch came flooding back. "Isnt like that man." Mickey started. "Dad caught me with Ian. beat the shit out of us.l. Pulled a gun and pistol whipped me a few times. Wouldnt let Ian leave. He called Svetlana and..." His fists were tightened so much he thought his nails would spill blood. He continued. " he made me fuck her. Right in front of Ian." He looked sideways at his brother whos mouth was slightly agape. Iggy leaned forward and put his hand on his mouth. Shocked. He knew his dad was awful but that was sick. He sat back on the couch and they were silent for a good three minutes until the door opened up revealing Ian. "Mick guess what Liam found in the...oh. Hi." He said walking into the living room and witnessing the two morose Milkovich brothers on the couch. "Firecrotch! Howve ya been man?" Iggy said breaking the tension. "Shut the fuck Ig" Mickey said with a bit of a laugh. "Ill leave you two lovebirds to it." He gets up and pats Ian on the shoulder before heading to the door on his way to do god knows what. "Good talk bro. Ill catch you later. Lots more we need to discuss. later shithead" Mickey flips him off as the door closes.Ian takes his coat off and stands in front of hhis boyfriend."What did you guys talk about?" Ian asks. "Nothin man.Come ere" Mickey lies back on the couch opening his arms which Ian promptly crawls into. "Your hair looks good." Ian says smiling, running his fingers through Mickeys now shorter hair. "Thanks firecrotch." Mickey says sleepily. A small smile on his face. Ian giggles and rest his head on Mickey's chest. Its quiet. Its okay. Mickey cant believe what just happened with his brother but kissing his boy on the head and closing his eyes, not having to fight. He'll take it.


End file.
